The Interloper
by CareTaker 2
Summary: A girl fell asleep only to awaken as a wolf in a cell. As time goes on, she learns something terrible. She battles with herself to try and figure out what is reality and what is not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, This is CT2 posting another story. I hope you enjoy it. **

**(I don't own LoZ TP)**

* * *

><p>A black wolf a golden shine to his fur coat, groggily awoke to find himself in a dirty, run down cell. The wolf looked down to his paws and jumped at what he saw. He then examined his body further and his bright blue eyes came to rest on a shackle on his left paw. A noise from behind startled him, making him turn and growl threateningly towards the noise. The noise came from the back of the cell in a dark corner. The object that made the noise did not move on that side of the cell. The wolf took a step closer and found that the object was another wolf, smaller than himself. With the smaller wolf being unconscious, he examined it. The wolf had brown fur with a red shine to it. The muzzle, underside and paws were white. On its right paw was a shackle, just like his.<p>

Gathering some courage, he whined bit as he nudged the other awake. After a few tries, the wolf began to stir. Upon opening its eyes, which were a murky brown color, made eye contact with his blue ones. The smaller wolf jumped to its feet only to stumble a bit and then it began to check its self.

"What the hell?! What is going on?!" it exclaimed in a feminine voice.

"I take it you were not born a wolf either," his voice catching her attention.

She turned towards him and shrank back, whining a bit. "N-no, I'm, I was a human." Her eyes widened suddenly and shrank back further, "W-wait, you said either. What are you?" her voice panic-stricken.

Not wanting to scare her further, he laid on the ground, "A human like you. My name is Link, what is your name miss?"

The other wolf calmed a bit but did not move. She seemed to ponder whether to tell him. She stood and hesitantly made her way over to him after she was sure he had no ill will towards her. Laying down next to him and snuggling into his side, she answered, "C-Caitlin. My name is Caitlin."

Link shifted a bit, laying his fore-paw and head on top of Caitlin to try to comfort her.

'_Why does this seem familiar? I mean, I'm a wolf in a cell with another wolf named Link and….LINK.'_ Caitlin began to tremble and put her paws over her eyes, _'Oh man, please tell me this is dream. I'm not really in Twilight Princess.'_

"Are you okay Caitlin?" Link asked worried about why she had begun to trembling.

"What in the world is going on? I don't understand," Caitlin mumbled, unaware she voiced her question.

"I'm not sure what's going on, I don't even know where we are," Link replied to her question, "I'm sorry."

For a few minutes the two of them laid there like that. Link wondering how he could get the two of them out while Caitlin was wondering when a certain imp would appear, a giggle was heard behind the two, catching their attention. Link jumped up and stood protectively in front of the female and growled at the imp like creature. Caitlin sat up and cocked her head to the side, examining the it.

Just like Caitlin remembered, Midna was small, with black and white swirling skin, orange eyes, some helmet thing on her head, and bright orange hair. Midna giggled at Link as he was growling at her.

"Oh my, aren't you scary," she said in amusement.

Caitlin nudged Link, "Please stop."

Link looked between Caitlin and the giggling imp. He was wary of it but if Caitlin trusted it, so would he. For now.

Midna tilted her head after Link stopped growling at her but continued to glare. Her grin grew in size, "What well-behaved humans you are. Well, I should say beasts since you're not human any longer." With that, Midna flew closer and tapped the nose of auburn wolf. She laughed as the black wolf tried to bite her. On the other side of the cell she placed a hand on her hip. "Now, now, no need to bite. I'll tell you what, I'll take your chains off but you have to get yourselves out of that cell. Then I might tell you where you are."

After she said that, a ball of energy formed in her hand before dispersing moments later. The moment it disappeared, the chains shattered, leaving the shackles on their paws. Caitlin and Link jumped in surprise and terror at the shattering.

"Okay, let's find a way out," Link told Caitlin.

Caitlin nodded and walked around the large cell. She neared a wooden box and frowned, 'How did I not remember this?'

Link noticed Caitlin trying move a wooden box. He walked over to her and saw that behind it, the bars were bent a bit. "Did you find a way out?"

"Yeah, but I think we have to break the box. It's too heavy to move."

As she finished talking Link simply head butted the box with all the force he muster and wood exploded everywhere. He shook his head to wave away the pain and laid down. "Not my smartest idea."

"Are you alright?" Caitlin asked, nudging him with her nose. "That wood was really hard."

Link nodded his head and stood, approaching the hole. He saw that it was indeed their way out. He dug bit and crawled through it. He surveyed the room to make sure that is was safe.

"Where's the magical imp lady?" he heard Caitlin ask as she came to stand next to him.

He felt a pressure on his back causing his to freak out a bit and bark at what it was. Caitlin merely sat down and watched the scene with a frown. She was trying to figure out if she was dreaming and if not, how she got there. The last thing she remembered was that she had taken a nap after finishing up her homework for her math class. Not to mention, though Twilight Princess is one of her favorites, she was currently obsessed with Wind Waker. She hadn't thought about Twilight Princess in a while and nearly forgot about it. If it was a dream, wouldn't it make more sense to be in the one that she was obsessed with?

"Hey, she-wolf, let's go," Midna called to Caitlin.

Caitlin blinked to see that to two were standing in front of her waiting to go.

"Ah, sorry."

"It's alright, let's go. We have to get out of here." Link replied.

The three made their way and Caitlin walked into the next cell and saw a chain hanging from the ceiling. She backed up a bit and ran towards it and jumped. Caitlin had been aiming to get a hold of it with her mouth, but she forgot to take into account her smaller size and missed. She growled in frustration at the chain, "Damn my shortness to hell!"

Link chuckled a little, "I'll get it."

He did the same thing Caitlin did, but succeeded where she had failed. The iron gate that sealed the two wolves in raised, allowing the to an exit.

The two made their way through the tunnel. It was long, dark, and narrow. "Say Caitlin, how did you get here. If you don't mind me asking," Link asked.

"Um, well, I had decided to take a nap in my home after I had finished some work. After that, I have no idea." she answered honestly, "What about you?"

Link fell silent for a moment, "My friends were kidnapped and I chased after them but I ran into some strange wall. Then a giant hand came out of it and pulled me through. I then turned into a wolf, and passed out. I guess it brought me here."

He paused when he felt the smaller wolf squeeze by him and turned to face, "Well, since you're helping me get out of here, I'll help you find your friends. Though I'm no good at fighting, I'm pretty smart, at least I like to think I am."

Link stood still, "You don't have to Caitlin. I can do it," she assured her.

She shook her head, "I have to help you some way." she almost pleaded. With that she turned around and continued walking. "By the way, how old are Link? I'm nineteen."

Link followed after her and tilted his head, "I am eighteen, why do you ask?"

"Just making conversation. Man this tunnel is long!" Caitlin pouted, "Oh wait, there's the end of the tunnel."

Once the two were out of the tunnel they saw what looked like a soldier too scared to move.

"Well, well, lets see what mister soldier has to say," Midna offered.

Link and Caitlin got closer to the soldier to hear him.

"Can't...run...any...farther...That's...far enough...right," he panted, "I'll be safe here, I think. What was that noise? Don't - Don't come near me!"

Link backed away a bit, "What is he running from?"

Caitlin looked at Link and started walking down the underground sewers, "Whatever it is, it's this way since this is the only way the soldier could have come from." she replied.

"Wait!" he called to Caitlin causing her to pause and look at him, "Since you said you're not good at fighting, I'll lead. I don't want you to get hurt."

Caitlin stood aside and allowed him to pass her. She followed closely behind him as they made their way down the sewers as quietly as they could. When they made it half way down Midna spoke, "That was a soldier's spirit. Perhaps someone from the other world? There are a lot of them roaming around. They might have something interesting to say so be sure to listen to them."

Link nodded to show that he understood her, since she couldn't understand what he and Caitlin spoke.

"Oh, and before I forget, I know you're not used to your new bodies yet so I'll just tell you. You may how changed shapes, but not your instincts."

Then the two continued on. Link saw another chain hanging from the ceiling and was about to jump at when Caitlin yelled at him to stop.

"Doesn't it open something if we pull it?" he asked, confused as to why Caitlin had stopped him.

"Yes it does, but you have to pay attention to what it opens and does. Look across from us," she instructed.

Link did and saw a barred entrance that lead to nothing. Then he saw something black slither around and he growled at it. Caitlin nudged him, "Be more careful alright."

"Thanks, I will Caitlin," Link was suddenly very grateful that Caitlin was there. If he had pulled the chain, he would have to fight whatever the thing inside was because he wasn't paying attention. He went a bit further to a corner when he heard a splash and looked to see Caitlin going towards another chain. This time it seemed connected to a metal sledge thing. "What are you doing?" he asked as he pulled the chain because, once again, Caitlin had forgotten about their size difference.

"In order to cross over the spikes, we have to raise the water level," she told him.

He nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry to ask this, but could you lead the way? I know I said I would but you seem pretty good at navigating."

Caitlin nodded, "Of course."

He followed Caitlin as they swam across the spikes and pulled themselves on the platforms again. Link narrowed his eyes and saw a creature up ahead and ran towards it. It seem to notice him but it was too late as Link had already pounced and killed it. He looked back at Caitlin and motioned for her to take the lead again. She did so and the two come across another metal sledge and a spirit cowering in the corner.

"What are these black monsters? I've never seen them before."

Link felt bad for the soldier but did as Caitlin told him and pulled the chain to lower the water level. With that done Caitlin lead Link to the other side of the sewers to what looked like a giant metal gate. Midna flew from Link's back and floated through them.

"Come on, this way you two," she giggled. "You have to help yourself for a change."

Link growled in annoyance but followed Caitlin when she approached the gate. She looked around and eyes fell on a hole in the wall. "Through there."

Link followed Caitlin through it to find another soldier spirit cowering, "Please, I am but a lowly soldier. Please, someone save me from these evil creatures."

Caitlin shook her head, "Don't worry, you'll make it out sooner or later mister soldier. Just have a little faith," she reassured him even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

She didn't expect the spirit to react and the soldier looked up and around.

"Who-who said that?"

Link and Caitlin looked at each other in confusion. "How did he hear you?" Link asked.

"Hello, are you still there?" the soldier was standing now looking around but didn't dare budge.

"I'm still here, but not for much longer. Just stay here and be quiet alright," Caitlin told the spirit uncertainly.

"Alright miss angel, I will," he replied shakily and sat back down seemingly more calm.

Link nudged Caitlin to the exit where Midna waited.

"That was odd, how come he could hear me, but not you?" Caitlin wondered aloud.

"I wonder too, but we have to get out of here first." Link replied.

Midna landed on Link's back again and she peered at the smaller wolf, "Aw, did 'Miss Angel' tire out because of the detour?"

Caitlin looked at Midna with wide eyes, "Say what now?"

Midna giggled, "For some reason you are able to communicate with others. Even in this form, though I don't understand mister big bad wolf here. I've been able to understand you from the beginning."

"How odd," Caitlin said.

"Certainly is, that is quite the gift. Who knows, it may come in handy later." Midna agreed. "By the way, did you notice that all the spirits here have been soldiers? I wonder where we could be? Alright, enough sitting around, let's go."

Caitlin and Link left that area and came across a circular staircase room. The two went up, though Caitlin and Link fell off the ropes a few times. They made it to the top where Link fought off the flying creature and Midna lead the two to the roof of the building. Caitlin, being smaller, and weaker than Link had to have a bit of help from Midna to get up there. The two looked out in awe at the castle pillars and flags. Even with them shrouded by the darkness.

"Ah, we're finally out of there and the black cloud of Twilight is beautiful today. Say have you figured out where we are yet?" Midna asked only to be met with a look of confusion from Link. "Fine, there's someone I want to introduce to you. But you have to get to tower over there."

Caitlin shrunk back a bit, her tail between her legs and shaking, "Not uh, I ain't goin' that way. I'll stay here."

Link and Midna looked at Caitlin, "Don't worry, I'll protect you," Link said to comfort her.

Caitlin placed her paws over her eyes, "I know you will, but I'm terrified of falling from great heights."

Link looked out to the tower that they had to go to and back to Caitlin, "You won't fall, trust me."

Caitlin looked at Link warily but stood, "O-okay."

Link lead Caitlin towards a wooden platform when Midna spoke up, pointing out another spirit. "There are spirits up here too? This whole spirit thing is still new to you huh? Though they can see the monsters and hear Caitlin, but they can't see you. How sad."

"What are those horrible monster birds? Ah our poor Hyrule Castle!" the soldier cried in horror.

Link's eyes widened, "Hy-Hyrule Castle?"

Caitlin nudged Link to continue on with their short journey wanting to get off the roofs as soon as possible. He complied and was a bit shaken. He couldn't be in Hyrule Castle, could he?

Link walked across the wooden platform where a bird monster waited. It flew up and dived down to attack them but Link head butted it, knocking it off the tower. He turned to walk away when it flew up again and nearly sliced him with its claws. Caitlin managed to jump on the bird creature and bite down on its neck killing it almost instantly. Though it thrashed and nearly threw Caitlin off of the tower had Midna not caught her.

When Midna sat Caitlin on the ground, Caitlin curled into a ball muttering to herself and trembling. Link walked over and laid down next to her in concern. "Are you alright?"

"No, not really. I'm scared, nearly got flung off this stupid place and I don't even know how I got here. I' sorry," she replied nearly crying and snuggling up to Link.

Link laid his head on hers, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You're doing a great job. You've been very brave about this," he tried to comfort her.

"That was attack you got in, Wolfie here would have been seriously injured if not for you." Link nodded in agreement," Don't worry, just a little farther and we'll be off this roof," Midna encouraged.

Caitlin nodded and stood on shaky legs after Link stood and followed after him. The next bird Link was careful and had Caitlin stay back and he killed it. Then they jumped from a pole onto another section of the roof. Though Caitlin was a hesitant because of her fear.

As soon as they got the other roof they were attacked by two of the bird creatures. Link jumped after one but it flew above his head. He turned to tell Caitlin to back away when he saw Caitlin taking a chunk of flesh out of the creature's neck, spraying black blood all over her coat. His attention was brought back to his own little battle when Midna told him to dodge. He jumped at it again and his claws sliced through it, blood spilling on the roof. It fumbled a bit before charging Link again, only to meet the fate that its friend did.

With that out-of-the-way, the two went inside the tower that Midna wanted them to go into. They entered into a tower that had a circular staircase and they ran up it. Soon they came across a door that was partly open. Link pushed it open and went inside first to make sure it was safe. Inside was a figure cloaked in black facing away from them. Link growled a bit, startling the figure only to stop when he heard Midna giggle and Caitlin stand next to him.

"Midna?" the figure asked, giving away that the figure was female. The two wolves approached the person.

"Oh, you remember my name. Such an honor for me," she replied.

The woman looked down at the two wolves and placed a hand on the smaller wolf's head, petting her, "There are two of them. Was there not one whom you sought?"

"The big one is, though he isn't what I had in mind," Midna peered at Caitlin who had sat down next the person and was getting petted, "And that one came with him. Though she is very interesting."

The woman knelt to look at the two and noticed to shackled that adorned their paws, "You were imprisoned," She looked away from the two, "I am sorry."

The woman smiled a bit when the smaller wolf nuzzled her to comfort her. She placed her hand on its head, "Such a kind person you are."

"The poor things don't even know where they are or what's going on. I think you should explain to them what you managed to do. You owe them that much...Twilight Princess," Midna mocked.

Caitlin growled at Midna but stopped when the woman spoke. "Listen carefully...This land was where the power of the Gods once slept. This was once the Kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom was transformed by the king that rules the Twilight. It is now a world of shadows, ruled by the creatures that shun the light." The woman paused, remembering what had happened. "The Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud and without light, the people became as spirits. They live on within the Twilight, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms. All they know now is fear. A fear of a nameless evil." The woman stood and turn to the window, not facing the two wolves and fell silent for a moment. "The Kingdom succumbed to the Twilight, but I remain its princess." The woman lifted her hood to reveal her face to the two, "I am Zelda."

Link straighten up a bit, almost making Midna fall off. He stared at he woman before him. 'I truly am in Hyrule.'

"You don't have to look so sad. I actually find it to be quite livable. Is perpetual Twilight really all that bad?" asked Midna, placing her hands behind her head.

Zelda fixed a pointed look on Midna, "This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching from and wide for you. Why is this?" she challenged.

Midna floated above Link and crossed her arms and faced away from the group shrugging, "I don't know. You tell me."

Zelda frowned slightly before looking at the two wolves, "Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave quickly," she warned.

Midna sat on Caitlin's back this time as the two made their out of the room. They ran down the stairs with Caitlin leading until Midna pulled one of her ears and placed a finger to her lips. The two paused and listened. Soon a door was opened and light spilled into the staircase. "Not this way, the guard is coming. Boy he's prompt." Midna looked around and saw a window. She used her power to get the two wolves back on the roofs and away from the guards. She floated ahead of them and the two followed.

"Have I mentioned that I hate heights?" Caitlin asked as she followed Link to where Midna was.

Link chuckled a bit and faced Midna, who was facing away from them.

"Well, do you understand where yu are now?" Midna asked as she giggled. "I guess a promise is a promise. I'll take you where you first tumbled into the Twilight. But...are you sure you should be going back? You aren't forgetting anything, are you?"

With that said, Midna turned into a little boy with blond hair and screaming in terror causing the two wolves to jump back in surprise. Then she turned into a young woman and screamed. This caused Link to stare wide-eyed at Midna. "Don't you want to save them? Well, in that case, little Midna will be happy to help. But...you have to be my servants. And like servants, you must do exactly as I say," Midna told Link and Caitlin, still in the body of the young woman. "I know, why don't you go back, take some time to think and it some thought," she giggled.

Link looked up to her and was about to bark at her but he felt something odd begin to happen to his body. All three then disappeared in little black squares.


	2. Chapter 2

The two figures appeared in a spring that glowed beautifully in the sunlight. Link was stunned momentarily by the bright light.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something. Though you left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed into your former self. Except Caitlin that is. I bet you're wondering why? See you later" Midna's disembodied giggle echoed through the spring.

Link looked around to try to find where Midna had gone only to find a young woman laying on the edge of the spring. He walked towards the person and saw that she had auburn hair that went to the middle of her back, pale skin, and was out cold. She wore a light green shirt that had a clover on it and writing he had never seen before for a moment he gawked at her chest. Her breasts were as large as Sera's. She also wore dark green shorts that went to her knees. On her feet were a pair of worn brown sandals. He looked at her face again and noticed her ear, it was round. Link stood a little closer to see it better. "Yeah, definitely round. I've never seen someone with round ears before."

He nuzzled the woman to wake her and was pleased when she stirred. Then he remembered that he was a wolf, and that maybe Caitlin wasn't this woman.

Caitlin groaned in displeasure, but sat up and held her head with her hand. She blinked. Caitlin held her hand in front of her and examined it, "I'm human...how?"

Upon closer inspection, she saw that on her wrist was what looked like a tattoo of a shackle and chain. She was interrupted from her musings when a furry head nuzzled her arm. Caitlin turned to see Link, still as a wolf.

"Link?"

The wolf barked and rubbed its head under her chin and began to lick her. She giggled a bit and lightly shoved him off, "Okay, okay, that's enough. You're gettin' slobber all over me."

Link sat down next to Caitlin and laid his head on her lap as she petted him. "I'm glad you're back to normal Caitlin." Link was a bit frustrated that she had turned back but not him.

He didn't realize that he had growled a little, scaring Caitlin a bit, "Don't worry," Link looked up at Caitlin to see her giving him a gentle smile, her brown eyes shining, "I don't understand you now, but I can tell you're frustrated. As I said back at the castle, I'll help you to the best of my ability."

Link sat up and pounced on Caitlin, licking her face causing her to giggle again. He was happy that she decided to continue to help him. After a few more licks he got off her and started to walk towards the entrance of the spring. Caitlin smiled and jogged up to walk beside him.

Suddenly Link's shadow stopped them and out popped Midna in a more shadowy form. "What? Did you think I disappeared?" she giggled. "Well I just came to tell you something. Don't think you can go off and save you're friends because you can't. Beyond the bridge the land is covered in Twilight. Last time you headed over there, a shadow beast pulled you through. If you want to head that way now, you'll need the help for someone from the Twilight. Someone like me. So you see, you don't have a choice but to do as I say. Saving you're friends depends on your actions. Because you can never trust words, right? Now, I want a sword and shield, you understand right? While you dawdle here, the Twilight continues to spread. Now hurry up," she explained.

Caitlin frowned, "I may be human, but I doubt anyone is going to give me a sword and shield." She looked knelt to Link, "What are we goin' to do?"

Link began walking away and looked back at Caitlin. Caitlin nodded and followed him towards his village. After a couple of steps Caitlin stumbled. Link paused and trotted next her and whined in concern. She gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I can't see very well. I need glasses."

Link tilted his head, 'She had good eyesight as a wolf."

"I guess being a wolf improves it so that I don't need glasses, but as a human I do. I'll try to stay out of the way the best I can," she said to Link.

He nodded in understanding and continued along the path until he heard something ahead. He paused and sniffed the air. Link began to growl and bent low to the ground.

Caitlin saw Link do this and hide the best she could. She couldn't see where the enemy so she had to rely on Link.

Link entered a clearing to see a bulblin walking around. He charged and jumped at it, knocking it to the ground. Link circled it, but was hit when the bulblin swung its club, knocking Link into the rock wall of the clearing. Link dazed, due to the hit, didn't notice the bulblin raise its club above its head to strike Link again. Looking up, he saw something tackle the bulblin to the ground. Shaking his head to clear it, he saw that Caitlin was the one who had tackled it. He watched in horror as it slammed Caitlin into the rock wall causing her to go limp and tossing her aside in favor of killing him. Link growled angrily and snapped his jaws before lunging at it again and killing it.

"Note...to self...never...do that...again," Link heard Caitlin mumble.

He walked near her and whined for her to get up. Caitlin was a bit sluggish to do so and held her head. She leaned against the rock wall for support. She frowned when she felt something wet. Pulling away her hand, Caitlin saw blood and felt it run down her face. "Well that's...lovely," she said panting.

Link was worried about her more than ever now. He cursed himself for not protecting Caitlin like he said. Now she was injured because he couldn't fight a simple bulblin. Then he felt a hand on his head, "Don't blame yourself, I'm the idiot for tackling that thing."

Using the wall for support, Caitlin began walking in the direction they had been headed towards. Link walked beside her and whined, he wanted her to rest.

It took until sundown to reach the village and Caitlin's wound, though it stopped bleeding, seems to have taken its toll on her. Her skin was even paler now and she was exhausted. As it was getting darker, it became harder for her to see. She stumbled again but caught herself on a tree but banged her head on it. Caitlin leaned against the tree and held her head, "Why does the universe hate me?!"

Link was growling increasingly worried, Caitlin kept stumbling and it was getting harder for her to get up. And now that she hit her head, the wound was bleeding again.

Then he heard something running towards them and he looked to see a bulblin charging. Link growled and lunged for its neck, taking a chuck out as they fell to the ground. Link jumped away from it and watched as it gurgled blood before dying. He looked towards the village and saw that there was another one and he quickly disposed of it. He turned to go back to Caitlin to make sure she was alright when he heard a voice call to him. Looking up he saw a squirrel sitting on his porch.

"Thank you for getting rid of those guys. They made the village and forest a mess. They even kidnapped the children from the village."

Link's eyes widen at this fact, "They're all gone now?"

"Yes, but I know you're not one of the monsters. I can tell because you smell like these woods. If you run into trouble, just ask the animals. The humans are a bit skittish now so be careful."

Link nodded as the squirrel ran off and he returned to Caitlin's side. He found her siting on the ground limply leaning against the tree she had hit her head on. He ran to her side and began to lick her face. After a few moments she lifted her head and weakly pushed Link away, "I'm...awake."

He began to nudge her forward and was happy that Caitlin managed to get to her feet even if it was shaky. He led her past his house and towards the entrance of the village. Entering the village, Link heeded to squirrel's words and hide while Caitlin, no longer able to support herself with the rock wall, stumbled forward. Caitlin was vaguely aware that she had entered Ordon Village. Though she didn't really care at the moment since her head was killing her.

While Caitlin was stumbling into the village, Link snuck by and went to where he saw the mayor and Jaggle were. When he got close enough, he over heard that a shield was in Jaggle's house. Link was sad that Rusl got wounded trying to find the children. He became concerned for the mayor when he said that he would take over for Rusl. Link's ears perked up at the mention of the sword that he was supposed to deliver was still at Rusl's house.

"MAYOR! SOMEONE'S HURT!" shouted Hanch catching the attention of the two. Link sighed in relief that Caitlin was going to get some help.

Bo and Jaggle jogged to where Hanch was pointing at. They were surprised to see a young woman collapsed on the ground. Jaggle rolled her over and the two noticed that blood covered part of her face. They immediately rushed the girl to Rusl's house so that Uli could treat her wound.

Rusl just opened the door to leave when Bo and Jaggle came up carrying a young woman.

"Uli, this girl needs help, she's bleeding pretty bad," Jaggle told them holding the woman for her to see.

"How did she get here with all the monsters around?" asked Rusl staring at the woman.

"We'll worry about that later, she needs help," Uli chided her husband and ushered Jaggle inside, "Set her on the couch."

Jaggle did as he was told after Bo moved the sword on a table next to the couch and stepped aside when Uli walked up with a bowl of water and a rag. The three men crowded around the two women. Uli was about to shoo them away when they heard the injured woman speak.

"Where...am...I?"

Uli bent over and started to wipe the blood away. Caitlin flinched away from the but settled at Uli's soothing voice, "It's alright, you're safe. You're at Ordon Village."

Uli furrowed her brow when the woman muttered something. "What is it dear?"

"Link...he was...with me," She replied a bit louder.

Everyone in the room gasped, "W-where is he now?" Bo asked almost desperately.

Caitlin turned her head towards Bo, "I...don't know. We were...attacked. Got separated."

Uli pressed a hand to her heart, "You poor dear, don't worry about Link. He's a strong boy alright. Just lay down and rest."

Caitlin looked at Uli and laid back down, "m'kay. I'm tired."

Rusl frowned, "Link needs help out there. I'm going to go out and search for him."

Uli stood, "But darling, your injuries," but her words fell on deaf ears as all three left the house. Uli frowned, she saw that the woman wasn't bleeding and went after her husband to try to stop him.

Link saw everyone leave the house and came to the side. He found a hole and dug through to get into the house. He looked around and saw Caitlin resting on the couch.

Caitlin turned her head and saw a black blur, "Link...?"

Link walked up and licked hand. She smiled at him, "Sorry I haven't been very useful."

Link put his fore-paws on the couch and licked her face. Midna jumped out of Link's shadow, peering down at the woman, "You've been pretty useful so far. You're good distraction." She then turned to Link, "Alright, now get the sword. Since we have what I require, you'll be useful when you concentrate. I'm taking you back the Twilight now. No more detours. Head towards the curtain of Twilight."

"Wait," Caitlin called.

Midna frowned, "You're to injured to be of use now. Just sit there like a good girl while Link and I do the work."

Caitlin shook her head, "No, I mean, Link, I said your name by accident. I told them that you and I got separated after being attacked."

Link nodded and licked Caitlin's hand before leaving. He started to head towards the bridge. As he was about to pass by it a voice called out, "Come...to my spring..."

Link shook his head but went to the spring as the voice had called to him. When he entered the spring, the voice came again, "You have...been transformed...by the power...of shadow. Come to me," the voice cried weakly.

Link walked a bit further when suddenly black spike-like pillars fell from the sky and surrounded Link creating a barrier.

"Beware...a shadow being...approaches." Just is the voice said this, a creature fell from the sky and landed in front of Link.

Link growled and lunged for the shadow beast and snapped at its neck a few times before it fell to the ground in a heap. It exploded into squares and created a portal in the sky. Then the rocks and water began to glow brightly, blinding Link. When the light died down, Link saw what appeared to be a goat with a shining ball of light in its antler.

"O brave youth...I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the Gods. I am Ordona. The creature you slayed was a shadow beast. It was sent to seize the power of light I wield. My brethren had their light stolen by these beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed power of darkness. The blight, however will not last long. The entire world of light will fall to the hands of the king who rules the Twilight. To save this land from the king of Twilight, the light must be restored. The other Light spirits must be revived. However, only one can revive them and redeem this land. You." Link's eyes widened at this, "You still have not discovered your true power that dwells within you. Those transformed by the Twilight usually cannot regain their previous forms. Unless you were to return to where you were first transformed, Faron Woods. If you revive the Light spirit, you will find the means of returning to your original form."

Then the light spirit dispersed before Link could ask it a question. He growled in frustration but then headed towards the bridge. At least he would be able to get to normal.

- Elsewhere -

Caitlin felt someone shaking her, asking for her to wake up. She groaned a bit and complied with the person. Caitlin sat up a bit and saw a person. Squinting a bit to try to see better, she saw that the person had blonde hair.

"Good, you're awake now," said the blonde blur, "How do you feel?"

"Aside from the very painful headache, I feel fine," Caitlin answered touching her now bandaged head. She looked around and taking in account how bright the room was, she assumed that it was morning, "Um, who are you by the way?"

"Oh, that's right. We haven't introduced ourselves. I am Uli. My husband is at the shop right now, he'll be back in a bit. His name is Rusl."

"I'm Caitlin. Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem. You were hurt and we had the means to help so we did," Uli replied handing a plate of fruit to Caitlin. "Last night you said that you knew Link, how is that?"

Caitlin ate the fruit slowly, "I was captured by the monsters. I met Link in a cell that they threw us in. It was just the two of us. I don't really remember how but we escaped and he said that is village was a safe place to go. We were almost here when we were ambushed and I got knocked into a wall. Link told me to run and I did," Caitlin paused and looked at her plate, "I feel bad for leaving him, but I'm not good at fighting. I don't know what happened to him after that."

Uli smiled and placed a hand on Caitlin's shoulder and squeezed a bit. "Don't worry, like I told you last night. Link's a strong boy, he'll be fine."

Rusl then walked into the house and smiled at Caitlin. He heard the conversation outside and was sad that they couldn't find Link last night, but they were happy that they at knew that Link was alright for the most part. It gave him hope that the other children were okay. "Good morning, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine sir," Caitlin smiled back.

"No no, just call me Rusl alright," he chuckled.

Caitlin finished off the fruit and nodded, "Alright, as long as you call me Caitlin."

Rusl limped towards the young woman and placed a gentle hand on her head, "It's a deal."

Caitlin smiled brightly at Rusl, 'He's a good guy.'

Uli smiled at the exchange and took Caitlin's plate from her. As she put the plate in on the counter she called over her shoulder, "If you can Caitlin, why don't you walk around the village. Everyone was worried about you last night. Come back here if you get tired."

Caitlin nodded and with Rusl's help, stood up. Taking a few careful steps, Caitlin walked towards the door, "Alright," she replied quietly and walked out.

She was blinded even more by the bright sun causing her eyes to water a bit and made her headache almost unbearible. Glancing around, Caitlin started walking in the direction she thought Link's house was. She got half way down the path when a large man came jogging up to her, "Hold on miss."

Caitlin stood and watched the blob of a man approach her, "Hello sir."

The man straighten himself, "Please call be Bo. I'm the mayor of this village. You had quite the injury, are you sure you should be walking around?"

"Um, I'm Caitlin and Uli suggested that I do if I felt up to it," she replied to the older man.

Bo placed a hand on Caitlin's back, "Why don't I give you the grand tour then."

She smiled at Bo, which reminded him of his daughter, "I would like that, thank you very much. Everyone here is so kind. Just like Link said."

Bo nodded, "Yup, we help anybody who needs it. And speaking of Link, could you explain what happened last night if you can?"

Caitlin told Bo what she had said to Uli as Bo showed her around the village. He also introduced her to everyone there and she was greeted happily by them and forced to change when she met with Sera. Around noon, Caitlin was near the shop talking with Sera when a voice called her name. She turned just in time to see a green blur envelop her in a hug and lift her off the ground.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Link said to Caitlin as he held her, squeezing her bit.

"Oh my! Link, is that you honey?" Sera asked, "Oh dear, put her down, she just had some potion to get all healed up."

Link set Caitlin down and hugged Sera, "Sorry." The plump woman cried a bit before yelling to the village that Link had come back.

Soon the village gathered at Bo's house and Link told them an altered version of what had happened when he separated from Caitlin. They all ate lunch and the village was happy to have at least one person back. Link also told the village that he plans to leave again to look for the others with Caitlin's help. He was met with disagreement but after a bit of convincing, the others finally agreed to let and Caitlin head off.

"If it hadn't been for Caitlin, I might never have escaped," he confessed, smiling at her.

Caitlin blushed a bit and looked down, "I was useless for the most part. You did all the fighting."

- After Lunch: Late Afternoon -

The two then headed to Link's tree-house to prepare to leave for the temple in the forest. Link had a hand on the small of Caitlin's back to lead her. He looked at her, she wore something different, he hadn't noticed until now. Caitlin wore a white shirt that fell off her shoulders and revealed quite a bit of her cleavage and a black corset over the shirt that laced in the front with yellow string that was tied into a bow. Link blushed brightly at how the corset pushed her large breasts together and how they looked like they would fall out. Shaking his head, he looked lower. Caitlin had a brown leather belt securing plain brown pants. Over the pants was a green apron that tied just below the belt. On her feet, the brown pants tucked into knee-high boots.

"Are those...heels?" he asked aloud.

Caitlin looked up at Link, "Hm? Oh yeah, they are. Sera said that the clothes I was wearing were too dirty so she's going to clean them for me. But since I don't have any other clothes, Sera gave me her old ones because Bo's daughter's clothes didn't fit. She used to work at a tavern in Castle Town when was my age."

Link's blushed increased, Caitlin's brown hair was down, but a portion of it was put into a pigtail and her bangs framed her face. Her murky brown eyes sparkled in the evening sun.

"You okay Link? I think your face is red. I can't tell if it's the sun or not though," she asked, placing a hand on his forehead.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little warm. That's all. Once we get to my home and I get some rest, I'll be fine," he told her while looking away.

Caitlin tilted her head and shrugged, "Alright, if you say so."

Soon the two reached tree-house and went inside. Link turned towards Caitlin to see her looking around in awe. "I've always wanted a tree-house as a home. You're lucky Link."

Link coughed into his fist, "Um, thank you. I'll uh, get some candles."

Caitlin watched Link leave to get candles. She looked around and sat down on a nearby chair. Link came back with some candles and lit them, setting them around them house. When he finished, he walked over to where Caitlin sat and placed a map on the table next to her. He pointed to Faron Spring. "This where you and I are going. Faron wanted to talk to you." Link looked at Caitlin, "He said you were from another world and that you know the future of this one. Is it true?"

Caitlin's eyes widened as she stared at Link before she looked to the ground. "Y-yeah."

Midna popped out of Link's shadow and crossed her arms, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Caitlin's hands became fists, "I'm sorry, but we were trying to escape and I really wanted out of there. Then I got hit in the head because I was an idiot. I forgot. I'm sorry, I really am."

"It's alright," Link said gently, placing a hand over her fist. "Just how far into the future do you know?"

She didn't answer at first, "I know up until the end of this journey. I don't know every detail but I remember big events, which area to go to, important people, and what each area is called."

"Then where are we going, miss fortune-teller?" Midna asked, eyeing Caitlin.

Caitlin looked up and pointed on the map at the temple that Faron had told Link to go to. "The Forest Temple to get an ancient artifact that holds great darkness."

Link frowned, now he understood why Faron wanted to talk to Caitlin. She knows a great deal of things about his journey. "Do you know where the children are?" He watched as Caitlin drag her finger to another part of the map.

"Their in Kakoriko Village safe and sound. They were left there by the bulbins and are now in the care of Renado and his daughter Luda," Caitlin fell silent again and dragged her finger to Castle Town, "This is where Ilia is though. She's safe with a woman named Telma but..."

Link's hand tightened on Caitlin's a little in worry for his childhood friend. "B-but?" He had a lump starting to form in his throat.

"But she...she lost her memories." Caitlin told him placing her other hand over his. "It's alright though, she'll get them back...Just not right away."

Link pulled Caitlin from her seat and picked her up. He held her in his arms hugging her. One arm snuck around her waist while the other buried itself in her hair. He felt Caitlin squirm a but before hugging him back, her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her neck and just stood like that for few moments, "Thank you for telling me this."

Caitlin's face was beet red as she hugged Link back. But she was a little uncomfortable being held like this. She however kept quiet and allowed Link to hug her the way he wanted. She felt like a child being held up like this, 'Damn him for being tall. My feet don't even touch the ground!'


	3. Chapter 3

Link set Caitlin down, "Well, we should get ready for tomorrow." Then he noticed how red Caitlin's face was and he chuckled.

Caitlin turned her head away, "S-so what do we n-need?"

Link and Caitlin spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for their journey ahead of them. By the time they finished, it was well into the night. Caitlin yawned as she sat on a chair, laying her head on the table. Seeing that they were done, Link walked over to a chest in a far off corner of his home and pulled out two shirts and two pair of pants. Walking over to Caitlin, he offered the shirt to her. He pointed to a curtain so that she could dress in privacy. Caitlin smiled gratefully to him before going to get dressed, Link doing the same.

"Hey Link, where should I sleep?" she asked stepping out from behind the curtain.

Link's blush from before came back after seeing Caitlin in his clothes. The collar fell off one shoulder because the shirt was ment for his broader frame and the shirt only went to mid-thigh. 'Thankfully I had extra pants.' He blinked a few times before her question reached his brain and he scratched his neck, "That's a good question. I don't normally have guests except for the children and they just sleep in the bed with me. Um, I guess you could do what Ilea and Beth do and take it, I'll just sleep on the floor."

"What? No!" Caitlin denied shaking her head at him, "I'll take the floor. I don't want to kick you out of your bed."

He paused and stared at Caitlin for a moment, "Its alright, I don't mind if-"

"I do!" Caitlin declared.

Link frowned, he didn't want Caitlin to sleep on the floor but she was being stubborn. He pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. He didn't have a roll-away-bed like everyone else and he couldn't go down to ask for one because everyone was probably sleeping. The only solution was to sleep in the bed together, but it was sort of small. Link glanced at Caitlin, 'She is rather small, just a bit bigger than Collin. Link blushed at the thought, he remembered Bo telling him that it was improper for a man to sleep in the same bed with a woman before marriage.

"Um, the only thing I can think to do is to share the bed..." he paused and gauged her response.

Caitlin frowned, he was trying to make a compromise. 'I guess it's okay.'

"I don't mind, I share my bed with by friends anytime." 'Though they were all girls.'

Link saw Caitlin blush again, he nodded, 'I'm sure my face is just as red.'

"T-the bed is up there," he replied pointing to the top balcony inside his home, "I'll go up first."

Caitlin nodded, waiting for him to go up the ladder. When the two made it up to the bed, Link crawled in and faced away from Caitlin. He felt the bed dip before he felt Caitlin laying so close to him. "I'm sorry, but the bed is rather small," he told her.

"It's okay, I don't mind," she replied. She was glad they weren't facing each other because her face was sure to be very red. Soon the two drifted to sleep.

- The Next Morning -

Caitlin woke up to find herself in a rather embarrassing position since she knows she moves in her sleep. Now because of her, the two-faced each other and she was on her side with her arms wrapped loosely around Link's neck. One arm was asleep since his head was on it. Link had his face pressed against her chest and she blushed when his arms tightened around her waist, he buried his face deeper into her chest, letting out a content sigh.

She stayed still, not really knowing what to do, but at the same time was really happy that she was so close to Link. 'We have to get going soon though,' she argued with herself.

"Are you two done sleeping?!" Midna yelled at the two.

Link jerked awake and looked around to find the source of the noise. He was having a rather nice dream. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow again. For a few moments he was content until he heard a heartbeat. 'Pillows don't have heartbeats.'

Lifting his head, he saw Caitlin staring at him with tired eyes. Link looked back at her chest and slowly realized that he had used it as a pillow. He sat up quickly and fell off the bed, taking the blanket with him.

"Oh my! Are you okay Link?!" Caitlin exclaimed, looking at him from on top of the bed.

"Uh, yeah, I-I am so sorry!" he apologized, his face now red.

Caitlin sighed, "It's not your fault, you don't have to say sorry."

Link let a breath in relief, she didn't blame him. Laughter bought the attention of the now awake teens. Caitlin glared at Midna and threw a pillow at her before getting out of the bed and stretching. "Well since we're up, let's get ready," she offered.

Link stood and nodded, "Alright, I'll get us some breakfast."

Caitlin nodded as she made her way down the ladder. She walked over to where her clothes were and went behind the curtain and changed. 'I smell something, is he cooking?' When she came out, Link was sitting in front of the fire cooking something. She walked over to him and squatted next to him. In a pan was a couple of eggs cooking.

"Sera had a couple of eggs to spare. She gave them to us because we're going to start traveling," Link told her.

"That was nice of her to do that. And thank you Link," Caitlin said patting his shoulder before standing. "Is there anything you want me to do to help?"

Link hummed in thought as he brought the pan away from the fire and divided the eggs, putting them on plates for the two of them. "Could you bring a second chair to the table?"

Caitlin nodded, a large grin, "Of course!" She giggled as she brought the chair over as Link set plates and forks down.

The two sat down and dug into their food. "Hey Caitlin, I was wondering. What is your home like?"

Caitlin paused in her eating and swallowed, "Hm, well, there is a lot more technology. We have things like phones, computers, and cars."

Link's brow creased in thought, "What are those things?"

Caitlin smiled at him as the two finished up their breakfast, she told him little tidbits of her home. Link nodded at her words and was surprised how different her home was compared to his. Link grabbed his tunic and went behind the curtain to change. When he came out from behind the curtain, he adjusted his hat and paused, hearing a strangely familiar tune. "What song is that?"

Caitlin tilted her head, "Lost woods. It's actually from the time of the Hyrulean Civil War. The hero before you used the song to aid him in his quest."

Link blinked a few times and couched into his fist. "So you know about our past too?"

"Only some of it," Caitlin looked down guiltily, "Sorry."

"So you know the past and future. You sure are more interesting than I first thought," Midna giggled. She had grown tired of waiting for the two to get going. "Come on you two, the Twilight awaits."

The two nodded and gathered their things before departing on their journey. They made their way towards Faron's Spring in a comfortable silence. As they reached Faron's bridge, Link broke the silence with a question, "Just how do you know about all this Caitlin?"

Caitlin frowned, how was she going to explain to him that in her world, his life was a game meant for the entertainment of others. "I...don't know how to explain it without it sounding down right crazy or hurtful or offensive in any way. I'm sorry, but could I have some time before we go down that road."

Link placed a hand on Caitlin's shoulder as they walked across the bridge. Her fear of heights making itself known again as she clung to him. "It's okay, you can take your time."

When they made it across, Caitlin ran a little ways ahead of him. She smiled back at him before jogging on. Link shook his head and went after one of his strange travel companions. He caught up with her easily, jogging next to her. Soon the two made it to where the trail splits. One path lead to the forest temple as Caitlin called it, the other being the spring of Faron. Link gently gripped Caitlin's upper arm and lead her into the spring.

Once they reached the spot where sand met water, light blinded the two. When it died down, Faron floated before them. "O one that does not belong, come closer. There is much to discuss."

Caitlin was hesitant but walked forward. After a few steps, Faron's tail un-curled itself and the tip touched her forehead.

Caitlin suddenly felt very light and everything seem to fade. For a moment, her vision cleared for the first time since she had been a wolf. She looked around and found herself in what appeared to be a clouded land. Lights of the colors red, blue, and green struck around her, forming a triangle. Caitlin flinched when the colors struck but looked in awe at the three women before her.

The one in red walked over and pulled Caitlin to her chest, "Hey there."

Caitlin blushed as her face was being pushed into the woman's chest.

"Din, let the poor girl go," chided the one in green.

"Farore is right, we are here to discuss something," the one in blue agreed.

"You two are no fun," Din pouted but let go of Caitlin, "Here you go Nayru. She's all yours."

Now that Caitlin was released from Din's grasp, she took a closer look at the three. They all had similar clothing. Around their neck was a golden necklace, to cover their breasts was a sort of bikini top, a golden band wrapping around their body just below the breasts. Their stomach was uncovered and hugging their hips was another golden band that held a skirt of their respective color lined with gold that split at the side all the way up to the hip and they were barefoot. Din's hair went past her waist with large red curls. Farore's hair went to her mid back in small waves while Nayru's hair was pin straight and fell past her waist just like Din's.

"Talk...about what?" Caitlin asked quietly. She was unsure how to act or feel around the three golden goddesses that created Hyrule.

"Your situation," Farore told her, placing a hand on Caitlin's shoulder.

"This may come to a shock to you, but you can not return home. We had not expected something like this to happen and were ill prepared for it," Nayru explained.

"What do you mean? I can't go home? Wha?" Caitlin began to walk backwards, shaking her head at the goddess, "That's not right. This-this isn't a fan-fiction gone bad. It has to be a dream!"

Caitlin jumped when Din wrapped her arms around her, "Calm down child. You know you are not dreaming. You are a smart girl. We're sorry we can't help you. But Hyrule is your new home now."

Tears began to flow down Caitlin's cheeks, "Ba-but, what about MY home," her voice came out in a squeak.

"We tried to get you back twice, but your world simply will not accept you anymore," Nayru added, placing a hand on Caitlin's shoulder.

Farore placed her hand on Caitlin's other shoulder, "That is not all the bad news I'm afraid."

Caitlin fell to her knees crying, the three goddesses looked down at her in sorrow. Though they did not have a hand at creating her world, nor her, that did not mean that they wouldn't shun her, they cared as deeply for her as they did for the world they created.

Farore knelt and embraced her, "Listen my child, this world, it does not accept you either. At least, not in this form."

Caitlin stiffened at those words and looked at Farore, "Wha?"

"The land of Hyrule is slowly poisoning you. The world sees you as threat that has to be destroyed. You will most likely die in two years and that is with our blessings." Farore told her solemnly.

Nayru knelt, "But not all bad, by having our blessings, you shall be reborn after this life along side Link and Zelda for hence forth. Where you are reborn to is unknown."

"Though you will have your memories tied to this world as to aid Link and shall be granted three items. But you have to wait until the Eldin Province to get them." Din remarked happily.

Nayru sighed as Caitlin shook her head. The blue goddess placed her hand above Caitlin and the brunette began to glow. As soon as the glow started, it went away and Caitlin's cries stopped.

Caitlin looked up to the goddess, "What did you do?"

Nayru smiled, "I simply took your sadness away. Now stand my child."

The three goddess then walked a little ways away from Caitlin, once again forming a triangle around her. Caitlin stood and watch the three of them.

Farore smiled and held her hands in front of her, "To the one who does not belong, I, Farore, Goddess of life grant you the Zora Tunic. Accept my blessing."

"To the one who does not belong, I, Din, Goddess of the land, grant you the iron boots. Accept my blessing."

Two golden lights shot from their hands and surrounded Caitlin. When the light died down, her clothes had changed colors and her boots now made of iron. Then they faded back to what they normally are.

Nayru spoke up, "My blessing is painful to receive as you are not originally from this world and don't have magic flowing through you. Though it will help with your future reincarnations," Nayru closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "One you does not belong, I, Nayru, grant you the power of magic."

The golden that shot at Caitlin this time was as Nayru had said it was. Caitlin doubled over in pain and let out a strangled scream. Green lines began to spread over her body and would the glow a deep red. Caitlin thought that she was dying, the pain was horrible. She crumpled to the ground, finding it harder to breathe as another scream ripped through her throat. She was vaguely aware of Din and Farore encouraging her on.

After what seemed like a long time, the pain went to a dull throb, leaving Caitlin with a numb feeling. She rolled over and took in a generous amount of air before looking up to the goddesses. "I proud of you child," Nayru said, "I apologize but it was the only way to give you magic.

-With Link-

Link watched as the tip of Faron's tail touch Caitlin head before she crumpled to the ground. He tried to run to her side but the light spirit stopped him. "Do not approach her O youth. You will break the bond. Doing so will cause more harm than good."

"What did you do to her?!" Link demanded. He may not know her very well but seemed like a nice person.

"She speaks with the goddesses." Link's eyes widened. "They are preparing her for her journey with you as your aid. Do not fret."

"Something's weird happening to her body," Midna pointed out, diverting Link's attention to Caitlin again.

Green lines began to spread across her body and slowly became a red as Caitlin made a strangled noise. Link restrained himself, he didn't know what do. He wanted to help her, but he might hurt her instead. Suddenly a book appeared before him on the ground, it was a hard cover book that was a bluish gray. It appeared rather large and thick, like a book from a grand library. It was simple in design and had a Triforce on the cover.

Another strangled cry came from Caitlin, her back arching out of the spring water. "You may approach her now O hero." Faron announced fading from view.

Link ran to her side without a second thought and lifted her upper body out the spring. He was glad that the lines had disappeared, "Caitlin? Caitlin?! Are you alright?"

Caitlin groaned,grasping his tunic and buried her face into his chest. He felt her trembling in his arms and became more worried. "La-Link?" her voice was barely a whisper and sounded a bit hoarse.

"I'm here, are you alright?" he asked again.

"Something feels different about her now. What do you think happened to her?" Midna asked, floating above the two.

"That hurt a lot," Caitlin remarked, sitting up a bit and looked up to Link, giving him a small smile.

Link tilted his head and lightly grasped her chin, tilting her head back a bit. "What's on your forehead?"

"Eh? What does it look like?" Caitlin asked, reaching up to rub her forehead.

"Well, there is a blue circle in the center and four triangles around, kinda like wings."

"Really?! I-"

"Well since Caitlin's fine, lets head to the temple. There's work that needs to be done." Midna interrupted them.

The two looked at Midna before moving to stand. Caitlin stumbled a bit but straightened up, "And I can't still can't see."

"I'll get you some glasses sooner or later," Link said as they made their way out of the spring.

Caitlin paused and lifted the book from before and held it to her chest tightly. The three then continued their way towards the forest temple to get the ancient power that resides there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's me again. Sorry for taking so long to update and that this chapter isn't as long as i want it to be. I will try to update both of my stories at least once a month as my new year's resolution. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**~CT2**

* * *

><p>Link stood in front of a gate and scratched his head after killing off the deku bubba. The gate was locked and he had no idea where the key was. "Let's go see the man that lives near by, he might know where the key is."<p>

Caitlin nodded and followed Link to where a man with a large afro sat. Link waved to him. The man frowned for a moment before rubbing his head sheepishly. "Your that Ordonian. With your new clothes you seemed kinda different so it threw me off." he smiled kindly at the two, "Who is she? I've never seen her before?"

"I'm Caitlin. It's nice to meet you," Caitlin said smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm Coro, it's nice to meet you too," he replied laughing slightly, "But listen you two, you should watch your step, it's been a little rough lately. With all the monsters running around, I locked the gate to the temple."

"Could you unlock it? Caitlin and I need to go there." Link explained to Coro.

Coro blinked, "Really, you want to go there? Alright then, you do look geared up. Just be careful in there." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out an old rusted key.

Link smiled gratefully at Coro, pocketing the key, "Thank you."

"Ah, before you go, you should know that beyond the cave the place is covered in a really thick fog. Your lantern should be helpful for you there so make sure you have a lot oil when going in there." Coro told the two, "Also, how about I give you a bottle filled with oil for a hundred rupees?"

Link rubbed his chin in thought, 'I only have two hundred and thirty-two on me and I've been to the temple. I don't think we'll need the extra.'

Caitlin tugged on Link's sleeve gaining his attention. "We'll need the extra oil for our way back. Going through the first time, our lantern will get stolen by a monkey and all the oil will be used up. Or thrown out considering the way the monkey waves it around," she whispered to him.

"Then I won't let the monkey get the lantern," Link said.

Caitlin shook her head, "The monkey has to get to the other side just like us and will help us in the long run. Trust me, that extra oil will be useful so let the monkey steal it. She wants to help."

Link frowned, he wanted to believe Caitlin, but how were monkeys going to help them. He sighed, "Alright, I'll trust you."

Caitlin's eyes brightened at that and she gave him a large smile. Link turned to Coro and held up his wallet, "I'll buy it."

As Link was counting out the rupees, Coro gave the bottle of oil to Caitlin. With the purchase and Coro wishing them luck, the two headed towards the locked gate.

Reaching the gate Caitlin stopped Link, "I'm sorry but I'm pretty useless right now, even though I have magic now, I don't know how to use yet, but I can help you navigate. Like back at the castle, I don't know how to fight so I'll try to stay out of your way."

Link smiled and placed a hand on top of Caitlin's head, "That's alright, like at the castle, I'll protect you. Once we get the lantern from the monkey that steals it from us, could you hang on to it? It'll get in my way if I hold it."

Caitlin nodded and the two walked through the gate into the cave, Caitlin leading, as she was the one with the lantern.

Once through the cave, they came across the purple fogged area. Link took a look around and saw a monkey wearing a pink flower on its ear, with a stick rush forward towards them. 'Isn't that the monkey that Malo tried to attack?' he thought to himself and watched as Caitlin allowed the monkey to take the lantern from her. He was slightly annoyed that he had to do this but Caitlin knows more then he does.

The monkey ran to the end of the wooden platform and swung the lantern around making the fog disperse. She turned towards them and motioned them to follow her.

Midna popped out of Caitlin's shadow and placed her hands on her hips, "Are you sure the monkey was supposed to take the lantern or are you just trying to slow us down Miss Fortuneteller?"

Caitlin nodded,"Yes the monkey is supposed to take it. Trust me."

Midna huffed before fading into Caitlin's shadow again. Link cleared his throat to get Caitlin's attention, "Lets get going shall we?"

Sighing, the brunette followed Link to where the monkey stood. When the two got close enough, the monkey jumped off of the platform and more of the fog moved away. Link jumped down and held his arms out to catch Caitlin when she jumped. Caitlin squinted down at him and after a few hesitant moments, she jumped down.

"It wasn't that big of a jump you know," Link chuckled as he set her on the ground.

"S-SO?! I hate jumping off high things. Actually, I hate a lot of high things," she blushed and walked towards the monkey that was swinging the lantern around, "I make a horrible partner. I'm surprised you haven't given up on my hopeless ass."

Link frowned and flicked Caitlin's head and placed a hand on her lower back to help guide her, "You shouldn't curse so much, and you are not hopeless, you are just not..." he paused, trying to think of a good word, "Experienced like I am. You need glassed, you come from another world, and just got magic so you don't know how to use it."

Caitlin sighed, "Still, I feel like I will just get in your way and does my cur-"

A bublin jumped down from a ledge that the two were passing under and smacked the ground aiming for them. Link, acting quickly, pushed Caitlin aside and drew his sword. Caitlin stumbled a bit before tripping over an overgrown root and rolled down a small hill into the purple fog. Link's eyes widen at Caitlin rolling into the fog, but forced himself to fight the bublin. He jumped back a little when it tried to swing at him. Link took his sword and beheaded the creature, he was much better at fighting while he was a human. The bublins were clumsy fighters, and rather slow.

He turned to where Caitlin fell and saw the monkey standing on the root that she tripped on, trying to see. "Caitlin? Are you okay? Say something!" he called out to her.

A loud cough caught his attention as Caitlin stumbled back into their fog free zone. She leaned forward and rested her hands on her knees, coughing a bit. Link sighed in relief at the sight of her. After a few moments Caitlin stood straight and took in a large breath of air. She shook her head and grinned at Link, "I'm good, that fog though sure is thick. I could hardly breath in it."

"Sorry for pushing you like that, I didn't mean to for you to go into the fog."

She waved his apology off, "It's alright. Accidents happen man. Now lets get out of this fog." The monkey screeched in agreement and started to walk away. Soon the two made it to the other side of the fog where two more bokoblins waited by an open gate.

The two bokoblins saw the group and charged with their weapons raised. Link jumped in front of Caitlin and held his shield up to block the attacks. The moment they hit his shield he pushed forward and knocked the two off balance. He took this chance to do a vertical slash on one. Link jumped back and frowned, bokoblins were smarter than bublins and were harder to kill. To his right, the other bokoblin charged at Caitlin. He panicked for a moment until Caitlin managed to dodge the charge, "Caitlin, stay close to me!" he shouted at her, blocking another strike from the bokoblin.

Caitlin felt like crying, she was way out of her element and was scared out of mind. She almost didn't hear Link yell at her. Looking at him she felt something odd, something bad was about to happen. She ran towards Link and tackled him, surprising the blond, so much that he dropped his sword. Caitlin closed her eyes tight wrapped her arms around Link as the two fell to the ground. She suddenly felt a large amount of heat surround her, after that, her vision faded to black.

All Link knew was that one moment, he was fighting one bokoblin, the next, a horde of bublins was headed his way and Caitlin had tackled him to the ground. He was about to shove her off in order to get his sword back when a dome of fire erupted around them just as the enemies got too close and were burned into nothing. Link's eyes widen as the dome grew in size and killed all of the enemies, none managed to escape the raging fire that had appeared. Once the fire disappeared, he laid on his back for a moment and placed a hand on Caitlin's head, "Caitlin?"

The brunette didn't respond, her grip on him however, lessened. Link sat up and looked down at Caitlin, growing concerned, 'Did the fire affect her somehow? Where did it even come from?'

Link shook Caitlin, "Hey, answer me. Are you okay?"

Midna came out of the shadows and hovered over the two whistling, "That was some magic. Pretty destructive too."

"What? Magic? Caitlin did that?" Link asked bewildered, cradling her unconscious form.

Midna nodded and floated above Caitlin, "Yep, though it looks like she knocked herself out by using it. How useless. I am beginning to wonder how she will help us. So far she has only been good at slowing us down."

Link frowned and held Caitlin closer to him, "She has been useful. Caitlin just doesn't know how to use her magic, that's all."

"Well, judging by the amount of magic she used, fortuneteller here is going to be out for awhile," Midna said, placing a hand on her hip, "What do you plan on doing hmm?"

"I'll carry her and make camp in the clearing right before the temple," Link explained after a few moments of thinking.


End file.
